Uruwashiki Hito Sakura
by I Have An Alter Ego
Summary: She was changed. They were amazed. Simple as that, yet so much more complex. High School. Replacement. ONE SHOT. Title was created on a whim.


AUTHOR'S EXPLANATIONS: I have found myself rather disliking of certain fanfictions that always replace Sakura in high school, and she comes back completely different, but nothing has really changed, so I challenged myself to write one of these very same fictions, and see how it goes. I finished it abruptly as I am notorious for, but I don't really care. In case, no one has noticed, Haruno Sakura is my favorite character, and through my writings, you'll probably find who are my other favorites.

So pretty much, since I was dissatisfied with the high school replacement ones, I made one myself. Hope you like it. It's pretty crappy though. I don't really care.

* * *

I was replaced. It didn't really bother me when Sasuke dumped me. In fact, I was expecting it. He goes through girlfriends like girls go through magazines. So when he dumped me, I wasn't the least bit surprised or bothered. To be honest, it was nice just hanging around with him for a while and seeming important to him. Soon though, his new girlfriend all but replaced me. Her name was Karin. Her hair stood out more than my own, and I'll admit that she had curves in all the right places. I thought she was nice, until she stole my life while I just stood there letting her do it. My friends were constantly hanging out with her. I didn't hate her. I hated myself for not being able to fight. So at the end of junior year, I chopped off my long pink hair and decided to stand on my own two feet.

I didn't mean to dive head first into darker clothes, bands, and makeup. It just suddenly became more appealing to me. I wasn't even all that into it, but without knowing it I had changed. I'm not sure if it was exactly goth or anything that different from who I was before, I just knew I had changed. I was happy though. I think that's why I was happier after the change. I even moved into a small run down apartment building filled with college students just to get away. Standing on my own two feet was just what I needed.

* * *

Sakura woke up and looked around her small apartment. The whole place was designed so that it was practically one room. There was a living room/dining room/kitchen, then a 'separate' bedroom and bathroom. That was it, but she liked it that way. Immediately she took a shower. She rinsed her short pink locks. It was cut extremely short in the back while in the front her bangs and a couple locks of hair were kept rather long. It was like a boy's cut in the back and a girl's cut in the front. Not many people could pull this off, but fortunately Sakura could. There was a single streak of black hair in the midst of her pink wet mess currently. It was one of the long locks and stood out strongly against the rest of her light colored hair.

She slipped on a pair of grey skinny jeans and a big black and white shirt on the top. It was rather long and baggy and went down to just short of mid thigh. Her curves were practically invisible, but it was comfy and with that reasoning pretty much made up her whole wardrobe currently. She slipped on a pair of Dock Martin combat boots that ended a little above her ankle. She took a quick look in the mirror. A black hoop lip ring in the middle of her bottom lip completed her look for the first day of school as a senior. She grabbed a dark grey messenger bag along with a few other important things and walked out the door.

* * *

The doors at Konoha Academy opened at six for every returning student. Everyone entered into the auditorium, and the principal made a speech about something or otherwise. The groups immediately started to form as soon as the speech was over. The seniors all headed towards their first hour class. Most of them always ended up in the same class, and this year nothing was different.

"So how was your summer, Sasuke-san?" Ino asked as the two walked into their first period classroom together.

"Well, Sasuke-kun and I spent the whole time in France. It was nice there." Karin interrupted as she came in between the two.

"So must have been fun then?" Ino said with a smile.

"Of course. It's always a party when Karin is around."

"Right." Suigetsu said sarcastically as he pushed past the red haired girl.

"Looks like things aren't going to change much during our senior year, neh, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he and said girl walked through the door.

"If Suigetsu leaves, then this year will be perfect." Karin said as she shook her fist angrily at the white haired boy who made his way to the back of the room towards the isolated corner seat.

"It'll be different without Neji-sama, and Tenten-san and Lee-san..." Hinata mumbled as she strode towards her seat. Everyone knew where they were sitting. Friends sat with friends as easy as that. Soon the rest of the students strode into class. The bell rang and in waltzed their first period teacher.

"Damn, I'm stuck with all of you again." Kakashi said as he looked at the smirking seniors faces. They were the royalty of high school, and they knew it. "Well at least most of you, where's Sakura-san and Juugo-san?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Sakura-chan is in our class this year!" Naruto shouted. It seemed like at least one person remembered their pastel haired friend.

"Sakura..." Ino mumbled as she looked out the window. Last year, they grew apart as Karin and she had grown closer. It was just easier since Sakura was in a different class from Ino.

"I'm late!" A small voice said. It sounded like someone was shouting, but due to their closed door it became a muffled quiet voice.

"You shouldn't run, Sakura-san!" Another voice yelled.

"It appears they are here." Kakashi said as he walked over to open the door for her only to have the door suddenly rip off the hinges and swing out contrary to its design of swinging in.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei! I woke up late!" An exasperated Sakura said from beyond the students' views.

"No worries, I won't start handing out detentions on the first day."

"I tried to tell you, Sakura-san."

"Don't start with me, Juugo-san..." Sakura said in between breaths.

"Come on in, Sakura-san, Juugo-san." A tiny ball of nervousness filled the air as the friends were about to see their old friend. They hadn't seen Sakura since she broke up with Sasuke. They kind of wondered what happened to her. Maybe that's why they all felt nervous, or maybe it was the small amount of guilt they felt for letting someone else so easily take another friend's place.

Sakura waltzed in next to Juugo. "I swear I'll pay for that door, Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura bowed quickly to him before turning full face to the class. "It's been a while." Juugo bowed and went to the seat that Suigetsu had saved for him.

"Oh right, you haven't been in this class for a while. Should we treat you like a new student, Sakura-san?" Kakashi said with a laugh.

"If it'll waste time for class, why not?" Sakura smirked making her lip ring suddenly seem all the more obvious to the class.

"Sounds like a plan." Kakashi said as he laughed uneasily. He had actually forgotten that he was teaching, and because of that did not make a lesson plan for the day. He was going to pull some bull crap get to know each other anyways, why not use Sakura? "Introduce yourself then."

"You forgot a lesson plan..." Sakura whispered with narrowed eyes.

"No, I intended for this." Kakashi smiled and pulled out his favorite orange book.

"Right, well as most of you should remember, since I was in your tenth grade class, I am Haruno Sakura. I got assigned to a different class last year, so we've been apart for a while. I hope we can be good friends like in the tenth grade." Sakura smiled innocently while the class ogled at her appearance. Her hair looked like a butcher had at it, and the lip ring just looked so wrong on that innocent child like face of hers.

"Questions?" Kakashi said without even glancing up from his book.

"Don't you have to be eighteen to get a lip piercing?" Suigetsu said as he tapped his lip as if it wasn't obvious what he was referring to.

"I did it myself. My parents didn't really care too much, since it'll close when I take out the ring someday."

"They didn't take you to a parlor or something? Isn't it dangerous to do it by yourself?" Hinata said feeling a little concerned.

"Well, we sterilized the needle if that's what you mean." Sakura just smirked.

"We?" Suigetsu said wondering who would help the strange pixy like girl.

"My friend, Sai, helped me. This thing would look stupid if I did it myself. It'd be all crooked and off center probably." Sakura laughed. She didn't seem to change much, yet she had changed completely and entirely.

"Who is Sai? Does he go here?" Ino asked wondering if the Sai she was thinking of was the Sai that Sakura knew.

"I think he went here for a day, but he currently takes online courses called Root." She put air quotes around the word Root and shrugged. "I'm not sure if any of you might know him."

"How have you been, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I've been good, Naruto."

"Sorry about not talking in a while."

"Not a problem, we ran in different circles. Shit happens. High school is just a bitch like that sometimes. No worries." Sakura brushed it off.

"No offense, but you kind of look like a kid in that." Ino said with a smirk.

"No offense, but it's damn comfortable. Plus I'd rather look like this, than every other child in this school." Sakura smiled back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stuff." Sakura began to fidget and play with her fingers.

"Is Sai your boyfriend?" Naruto asked a little nervous.

"No, but he's my lover." Sakura said idly as she looked up at the ceiling getting bored.

"What?!" Naruto half shouted.

"Friends with benefits? Does that better explain?" Sakura said as she looked out the window. It appeared that she was gettting bored with the questioning. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to go sit down now."

"There aren't any open seats." Karin pointed out helpfully though underlying it was a bit of spite.

"I'll just have to sit on someone then." She headed down the aisles only to be pulled back by the collar of her shirt by Kakashi.

"We'll bring in more chairs."

"Fine, take the easy way out." Sakura mumbled and stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Weeks passed and Sakura's strange look became widely accepted. Many people spoke with her, and they were all surprised at her change in personality. There was still the stubbornness and the hot temperedness and the same kind girl, yet she was completely different. She had become quite the scatter brain when speaking with her, but her grades were nearly perfect and her intellect was quite high. It was rather strange, but it fit her change completely. Currently the pink haired girl was staring out the window looking at the sky. It was early morning, and most people were still chatting before Kakashi came into the room. Grey clouds were ominously growing darker. It appeared that rain was going to come soon.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Ino said as she sat down next to Sakura. Sakura's eyes were glued to the skies.

"Yeah, it does."

"It's kind of depressing, you know?"

"Not really, I can't help but think of the rainbow that'll come after the storm is over." Sakura smiled warmly. Ino just rolled her eyes obviously used to these strange commentaries.

"You over think things."

"Which is why I enjoy simple pleasures like the rain."

"That makes no sense." Ino said with a laugh. Sakura merely smiled. It was peaceful moment of reconciliation that Ino and Sakura often shared. Their strong connection seemed to have not weakened even though they had hardly spoken a year ago. "With that kind of strange mindset all the guys will think you're a freak." Ino said condescendingly. Sakura just laughed.

"Who needs relationships?"

"I do." Ino quickly replied.

"Isn't it easier to just find 'make-out' buddies? Who needs all the stress of worrying about another person's feelings? Far too much effort." Sakura finally looked towards her blonde haired friend, before crossing her arms and burying her face in them.

"Ah, your friends with benefits deal. Doesn't that make you kind of a slut?" Ino said with a smile. The pink haired girl titled her head upwards and threw a glare at Ino.

"'No strings attached' is all I'm saying. Plus, I only have one... maybe two friends with benefits. Is that so wrong?" She again hid her face in her arms and sighed.

"Yes!" Ino said a little too loud. It caused a couple people in the room to glance at her like she was a freak.

"Are you guys arguing over Sakura's certain friend?" Kiba asked as he passed by them heading towards his own seat. "Because if you are, I'd be happy to replace the boy." He grinned, but Ino rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you dog!" Grabbing the closest item in her vicinity, Ino threw a pencil at Kiba who caught it and smirked.

"Thanks, how'd you know I forgot mine?"

"Go to hell!" Ino glared at him before looking at her pink haired friend. "You awake, Sakura?" Ino immediately began to poke the head of the presumably sleeping girl.

"What?" Sakura said as she looked up to glare at Ino.

"Kiba is being a pervert, kick his ass for me."

"Why can't you do it?" Sakura asked as she looked at Kiba from the corner of her eye.

"I thought that men were supposed to help girls. You've still got that man strength, right?" Ino smirked. Sakura reached over and punched Ino's arm. "OW! Gosh darn it, what was that for?"

"Being jealous of my cuteness." Sakura smiled really wide and sat up straight and stretched a bit. "School hasn't even started, and I'm already exhausted."

"Maybe you should sleep more?" Hinata said as she walked up to the two chatting girls.

"Sleep is for the weak!" Sakura proclaimed. Hinata and Ino just laughed lightly.

"So that means you're up for the rave tonight?" Ino asked.

"Er... no."

"Hey, you don't have any excuse to not come!" Ino pleaded.

"If you give me ten minutes, I'll have one."

"Nope, you're coming to the rave."

"Screw me." Sakura sighed and succumbed to Ino's stubborn will.

"I'd love to." Kiba insinuated.

Sakura was about to retort when Kakashi entered the room. The rest of the class period went rather smoothly, in fact it kept going smoothly until lunch.

--

Sakura and Hinata were sitting on the roof of the school. It was currently lunch, and while Hinata was actually eating, Sakura was digging through Hinata's things.

"When I look into your eyes, I see my grave mistake of loving you.

When I get lost in those eyes, my heart skips a beat, and I wish it weren't true.

When I close my eyes, I have your face etched into my memories.

Upon my lips, I taste the remembrance of your lips on mine—only sweet dreams.

A single spark and like a flood, it comes back to me." Sakura recited as she looked through Hinata's journal.

"What are you doing?" The lavender eyed girl squealed as she reached for the journal in Sakura's hands. Sakura deftly lifted her hands up causing the flustered Hinata to stagger and turn back desperately wanting her journal back.

"You have such a pure heart, Hinata." Sakura flipped a couple pages. "So you still like lemon heads, neh?"

"Sakura!" Hinata pleaded. Sakura handed her the journal.

"You can trust me, you know?" Sakura smiled warmly and patted Hinata's head. "Lemon heads aren't too bright, Hinata. Don't expect stimulating conversation unless he talks about ramen. Plus, that boy is all kinds of stubborn and ridiculously oblivious."

"Huh." Hinata hugged her journal and blushed a bright tomato red.

"Don't give up though, because he'll be the most trustworthy boyfriend ever, if you confess to him."

"You seem to know a lot about him, Sakura..." Hinata said with a downcast glance.

"We dated once." Hinata's eyes widened at this revelation. Sakura just laughed. "No worries, it didn't work out too well, and I had my eye on another boy at the time anyways. I wasn't a very good date since I was using the poor boy." Sakura looked up at the sky making the light glimmer off the piercing in the middle of her lip. "I'm guessing your poetry was probably about dog boy, neh? He might be a pervert, but according to those poems, he can be nice?"

"We dated on and off for a while last year. It was awkward fun." Hinata laughed.

"Fun, neh?"

"Why'd you invite me to the rooftop, Sakura? You normally spend lunch alone up here, and whoever tries to come up here normally gets a punch and a shove down the stairs to go away." Hinata laughed at the memory of the welt on Naruto's head after he tried to come up here.

"I wanted to give my blessings on your crush on Naruto."

"I don't really need your blessing...." Hinata mumbled.

"I know, but you are a kind hearted person, and I would never want a misunderstanding between us. I have no romantically inclined feelings towards the lemon head."

"Oh-kay."

"I know I've become like an alien to all of you, and I'm really glad that you guys can accept it." Sakura closed her eyes. "It smells like rain."

"Should we head inside then?"

"You can if you want. Do me a favour though."

"What?"

"Confess to Naruto today."

"Why?"

"He's never been kissed in the rain."

"Okay." Hinata climbed down the stairs pondering the person Sakura had become. So many questions left unasked. So many answers left unanswered. Her eyes said everything and nothing.

--

"Why are you here, Sai?"

"I knew you'd be in pain."

"How?"

"Easy, it's raining. When it rains, you hurt. Come on, I'll carry you." She climbed onto his back and leaned into him embrace. "You've gotten fatter since then, that's good."

"Shut up." She mumbled. "Let's go to Francine's Place."

"Alright, what are you getting this time?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"So it was just a whim. That is why you got a life altering tattoo that will never leave your body unless you want harsh ugly scars?" Ino said in disbelief as she looked at the pink haired girl. Sakura just sighed and looked off.

"Hey, be happy that I even came to this thing after my tattoo. They hurt like hell." Sakura said as she patted her shoulder gently.

"Speaking of hurt, Hinata seemed kind of sad after school today. Do you know what happened?"

"Hello, tattoo parlor right after school with Sai, how would I know?" Sakura sighed. The two stood in the corner of the room. Bodies were swaying dangerously close to an upbeat song with words that didn't quite make sense. Blaring lights were flashing on and off, and the lights dazzled the room. "At lunch, I told her to ask Naruto out, since I explained to him earlier that day that a friend was all we were ever going to be."

"I don't think that she'd ask him out just because you told her. Let's face it, not many people in our class really think of you as the same person. People don't listen to the strange girl."

"I know, but it couldn't hurt, you know?" Sakura sighed. "I haven't really changed all that much, Ino, and you know it."

"I know it, and everyone else knows it, but it's hard realizing how mean we've been." Ino sighed.

"Oh well, I guess people will eventually realize the truth."

"So do you ever miss it?" Ino looked out into the crowd and seemed to have her eyes stuck on one boy in particular. He wasn't dancing, but somehow just standing there was enough to make her heart tremble.

"Miss what?" Sakura said as she stared at her friend strangely.

"Miss dating Sasuke?"

"I guess. He was really protective of me, and a lot of girls were jealous that was pretty awesome. He was always really nice, but not much changed from when we were 'friend's before except that we kind of kissed a lot." Her eyes seemed to be caught on the boy as well. "For a long time, I blamed him, but it was my own fault, for being so stupid..." Suddenly her throat grew tight as a memory seemed to take over her. Her fists clenched ever so slightly, and her mouth grew dry.

"Sakura?" Ino tapped her friend. Sakura immediately shook out of it.

"Sorry, Ino, I was-"

"You're shaking?" Ino asked as she looked down to Sakura's hand which was indeed shaking.

"I'm fine." Sakura wrapped her hands in the loose shirt she was wearing and stared down at her hands as she fought back tears. "Fine."

"Why is it I always know when you need me?" A boy said. Ino looked up into two dark eyes and a pallid face.

"So it is this Sai!" Ino said excitedly.

"Yes, Ino, it is me." Sai said boredly.

"No, I just wasn't sure, because most home school kids don't seem to be so handsome."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Sai smirked. Sakura looked up at him with a forced smile. "You look like a hag like that. Let's go." He pulled her by the arm with Ino following them as they went across the rather large house. The rave was currently held in some huge mansion that belonged to some rich kid. They soon reached their destination where a bunch of teens were standing around in a circle.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Ino smiled as she looked at the boys in the circle. "Sounds like fun." Sai left Ino there who didn't seem to mind since the boys appeared to be more than adequate.

"Sai, you hate me for this."

"But I know that if you don't do it-"

"I can go find him instead."

"You don't want them to find out."

"No, you're the one who doesn't want them to find out."

"Sakura, shut up and let's get this over with." He wrapped her arms around her small frame. Sakura just leaned into his embrace.

--

"What are you doing here?" She asked. It was nearly three in the morning. Ino had dropped her off a little after midnight, and she would have been happily asleep if not for the boy standing at her door. He didn't make a sound, but he looked at the floor avoiding her gaze. Immediately she understood, took him by the hand, let him into her home. She locked the door behind her. He knew the way towards her bedroom and sat down on her bed without her doing a thing.

"Sakura." He said her name in a quiet whisper. She took his hand and sighed sadly.

"I thought you were too strong to fall so low."

* * *

"I thought you went to parties like that all the time?" Sakura said as she poked her blonde friend. Ino was currently sitting at her desk head down with a giant hangover.

"Shut up!" Ino said, but it sounded like a dead seal. "I go to parties a lot, but not raves, okay? This was like the first COLLEGE party that I was invited to which was why I insisted that you come as well." Ino groaned in pain at the end.

"You better have some kind of remedy cause class'll start soon." Sakura said as she continued to poke Ino's head. "But I guess that explains why it didn't seem like a high school party." Sakura said to herself more than anyone else. "Also explains why I didn't recognize anyone, and why Sai of all people would be there."

"Stop rambling, it hurts!" Ino said as she swatted away Sakura's poking hand. Ino smacked Sakura's shoulder for revenge. Tears welled in her eyes as the spot was still tender from the tattoo she had gotten.

"That hurt!" Sakura slapped Ino back. At this point, Ino finally lifted her head and glared at Sakura. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked paler than usual.

"Don't talk to me..." Ino collapsed back down onto her desk and groaned. Sakura just smirked.

"Is there something wrong with Ino?" Hinata asked as she reached out to poke Ino's head. Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist.

"I wouldn't do that." Sakura released Hiniata's wrist and said girl just pulled back. "Sorry about yesterday at lunch by the way. Did things not go too well?"

"Uh... well no." Hinata said as she looked off, a light pink tint on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Sakura sighed. "Looks like rain really is a bad sign." Sakura mumbled as she looked out the window. Hinata glared at her from the corner of her eye. 'Why is it he's captivated by you?'

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin said as she entered the lunch room. She was currently on his arm as if he were showing off what everyone already knew what he had. Sakura had forgotten her lunch for the first time, and as such she was in the lunch room buying it before she would make her way up to the roof. She glanced over at the two. They made a nice couple in Sakura's eyes—an annoying one but cute nonetheless.

"If she says 'Sasuke-kun!' any louder, the dead will wake." A boy next to Sakura said. "Don't you think so too? Hello?" Sakura's head flew up and she looked at the boy behind her confused.

"Suigetsu-san? You don't like Karin-chan?" Sakura said as she grabbed a sweet bread, before moving down the line to grab a lemonade. "Or are you jealous of Sasuke's relationship with said red head?"

"It's nothing like that. Her voice just annoys me to death." Suigetsu said. Sakura paid for her lunch, and headed out the door. To her surprise Suigetsu followed her. As she climbed the stairs, he continued to follow her. It was strange.

"Are you planning on eating with me?"

"I can't really take the whole Sasu-Karin love fest at the moment. Mind sharing?" Suigetsu said as Sakura opened the door. Sakura shrugged and looked up to the sky.

"I'm not much of a conversationalist during lunch. It's meant for eating, you know?" Sakura sat down at the edge of the roof leaning on the railing.

"Silence is golden." Suigetsu was surprised at the sight. The school looked practically nice from the top of it. He sat down next to Sakura and began to eat silently. That's how they enjoyed their lunch in silence. As lunch came to a close, Sakura ended up getting up to leave first and just as she opened the door, she paused and looked back at Suigetsu who looked pensive for once.

"You know what you can eat here whenever you want." Sakura smiled warmly. Suigetsu was surprised at the expression but responded snidely with,

"I could have eaten here with or without your permission."

"Right." Sakura said in a sing songy voice as she disappeared down the stairs. Suigetsu just shook his head.

* * *

School days passed quickly as everything seemed to fall into place. Sakura fit in with whomever and didn't really belong to any clique. Everyone's lives continued. Sasuke continued to date Karin, and Suigetsu continued to complain at everything and anything that Karin did. Ino went to parties every now and then and invited Sakura only to be turned down again and again. Naruto and Hinata made no real progress, but Sakura had learned that Naruto had confessed to Hinata that he was still in love with Sakura which meant that Naruto had no idea about Hinata's feelings. Sakura if not seen with the so called 'normal' crowd of the school consisting of Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and—well you know the bunch—she was seen with the 'freak' crowd of the seniors consisting mainly of Juugo, Sakura, Gaara—on the occasion that he came to school that day—and sometimes Suigetsu. It was now spring time. Things were normal in a not normal way.

"But we're not through, Sasuke-kun!" Karin said. She wasn't yet in the door, but Sakura could recognize that voice anywhere. It appeared that Sasuke and Karin were having a little tiff.

"Yes, we are." He hissed lowly.

"NO! Not until I say so!" Karin shouted.

"Tch." Sasuke strolled into the classroom and took his seat. All eyes were on him. Karin soon came in after. She looked unhappy. No one said anything to either of them. They merely went back into their conversations and pretended that they hadn't heard it. Sakura on the other hand continued to stare at Sasuke with a sort of depressed expression. 'Had I been like that when he dumped me?' Sakura looked towards Karin with a sort of camaraderie. Karin noticed the look and brushed it off. If she acknowledged the look, she would have acknowledged that she and Sasuke broke up and that was impossible. Sighing Sakura turned her gaze back to Sasuke.

* * *

"Hn." Sasuke said as he was surprised at the sight of the pink haired girl. She was eating mid-bite when Sasuke kicked open the door to the roof. She looked up at him. He had a pissed off expression. "What are you doing here?" The girl was currently sitting in the sun wearing a tank top with the shirt that she had been wearing in class crumpled up next to her. Almost all of the shirts that Sakura wore to school covered up her tattoo not counting the undershirts like the one she was currently wearing. It revealed a red lotus tattoo on her left shoulder.

"Hi?" Sakura said a little confused as she took another bite of her bread. She was having fruit bread.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked. She gave him a look that said, 'What do you think?' as she took another bite of her bread. "Ca-" With a large gulp to clear her mouth, Sakura responded cutting him off.

"Before you ask, I'm not going to leave. Stay or leave." Sakura tore another bite out of her bread.

"Hn." He walked over to Sakura and sat down. "Is it real?" He asked as he glanced at the tattoo on Sakura's arm.

"Yeah, it hurt way too much to be fake." Sakura sighed.

"Why a lotus?"

"No reason." Sakura finished her last bite.

"You've gotten way to casual with damaging your body."

"You're silly." Sakura said as she leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder. "You're taking the break up surprisingly well."

"Karin still denies its existence."

"Fun. Don't you just love ex-girlfriends?" Sakura laughed. Sasuke snickered. "Do you have a new girl in sights already or did you actually have a reason to break up with little Miss Karin?"

"She was annoying."

"I was annoying."

"You still are." Sasuke sneered. Sakura just pretended to be hurt but smiled.

"Maybe you should try dating someone like Hinata next time, maybe, it won't be as annoying."

"It'll be even more annoying if I dated someone who was shy around me." Sasuke sighed.

"Hinata isn't shy around you."

"Do you honestly think she even likes me? She only has eyes for that idiot who only has eyes for you." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He's too high up for me."

"But I meet your low standards?"

"Exactly." Sasuke flicked Sakura's head.

"Ow, you're such a sensitive girly man." Sakura rubbed the spot he flicked. "But seriously who is in your sights? It's unseemly for an Uchiha man to be alone for more than a week." She smiled confidently.

"Who made such a stupid rule?"

"You did, idiot." Sakura playfully punched him. "The class bell rang awhile ago."

"Yeah"

"Your love is making life difficult for me, don't you? Karin is going to hate me, and I was finally going to befriend her too."

"Cry me a river."

"Only if you promise to catch my tears" Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "This is why I like the whole friends with benefits plan. You get all the love and happiness with none of the complications."

"Actually it's worse to be friends with benefits."  
"How so?"

"Let's face it, one of the parties involved is going to end up attached to the other, and probably will get jealous."

"Probably, but I'm not that type of girl—at least not anymore." Sakura said as she lifted her head from his shoulder and turned to him.

"I'm not talking about you." Sasuke just stared at her for a moment. Sakura stared back. She leaned back onto his shoulder.

"You tire me out too much, Sasuke." Sasuke turned his head and kissed the top of Sakura's head.

"You've become someone of importance to me."

"'So you push away that which you hold dearest', we both know that's a bunch of bull." Sakura looked off a little mad. "I know I'll never be as close as I want. You should know I'm a spoiled brat who wants more and more."

"We both know you love spoiling me." Sasuke smirked.

"That's why I hate you so much." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes.

"You can come out, Naruto." Sakura and Sasuke said simultaneously.

"You aren't allowed to bond without me." Naruto said sheepishly as he walked around from the other side of the roof. He plopped down on the other side of Sakura. "I don't see why you two are always so secretive about being close. I already know your stupid 'push away the one you love' speeches." The truth of the matter was that Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were still close and unlike everyone else in the class there was no disconnection at all. Naruto and Sasuke had witnessed the sudden change in Sakura. Sakura yawned.

"Silly silly goose goose." Sakura mumbled as sleep began to overtake her. She had stayed up late that night. "It's because my parents blame Sasuke for my 'acting out' last year."

"Big whoop, you don't even live with them."

"Sh! I'll explain in the morning." Sakura eyelids sank down, and they didn't appear to want to come back up. Sasuke just sighed as Sakura fell asleep on her shoulder. He might as well sleep. A few minutes later, Naruto feel asleep as well. At the end of the day, the three of them were still passed out.

"Sakura, are you still... up ... here?" Ino said as she opened the door to see the three of them. Sakura was leaning on Sasuke while Naruto was sleeping on Sakura's lap. The three of them looked oddly at peace. Sakura's eyes fluttered up at the mentioning of her name.

"I think I fell asleep."

"With an ex-boyfriend and a boy who has a crush on you?" Ino raised an eyebrow. She tried to hide her jealousy by covering with her gossipy side. "You promised you'd tell me when you had sex. Now I find out, you not only had it, but a threesome." Ino shook her head as she began to scratch her arm to distract her from the pain she was feeling at that moment.

"We both know that they are both more than that. They are old friends just like you and me. Is it a crime to reconnect?"

"No." Ino grumbled, but it was obvious in Ino's eyes it was a crime. She continued to scratch at her arm though it was obvious she wasn't itchy at all.

"Don't worry, Ino. Sasuke-san only came to me to see if you were available. I fell asleep on him. Naruto-kun was spying." Sakura yawned as she lifted Naruto's head and dropped it on the floor.

"OW!" He yelled. Sasuke stirred at the loud sound and glared at Naruto before looking around and realizing that they were no longer alone. He looked up at Sakura, and from the look on her face, she obviously had just lied to Ino to cover their asses. This would be painful.

"You really need to chill out, Ino." Sakura said as she stood up and dusted off her clothes. "I'm leaving first."

"Wait for me, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he jumped up and ran after Sakura who had already headed down the stairs. Ino stared down Sasuke with a sad gaze.

"Are you still in love with Sakura?" Ino said with a bright pink blush across her cheeks.

"No." Sasuke responded swiftly.

"Why don't I believe you?" Ino smiled sadly and looked at the floor. "I love you, Sasuke. I loved you first, and I'll always love you more than her. Give me a chance to show it." Ino pleaded.

"I already told you, I'm not in love with her." Sasuke responded as he stared at Ino strangely.

"I'm not like Karin-san, I won't cling to you or show you off. We won't have to do any PDA at all if it bothers you. All I'm asking for is a chance to show you that I can be close to your heart too."

"You can stop. I was planning on asking you out anyways." He smiled for a moment and it disappeared.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Over the next week, Ino was Sasuke's devoted girlfriend. At every turn, she was there with a warm smile and an ear ready to listen. Every day, Ino grew more weary as Sasuke didn't react. As the week's end approached, her heart grew heavy. "Sakura, I need to talk to you seriously." Ino said. Sakura was on the roof eating her lunch as she always did when Ino barged in and sat directly across from her with a solemn expression.

"Shoot." Sakura said as she took a bite of the sweet bread she had brought.

"Sasuke is everything I've ever dreamed of, but nothing has changed." Ino sighed. "I don't want to stop being his girlfriend. Everything is great, but it's nothing like I imagined it. He's not sweeter to me than anyone else; he treats me fairly and considerately which is _really_ nice. He smiles at me every now and then, but it feels like I just finally met the real Sasuke, and it shouldn't. We've been friends, haven't we? I love him, I know I do, and yet-"

"And yet, the feeling he gives off feels more like friendship rather than the love you wanted. In cooking terms, he's a simmer while you want a boil." Sakura looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. "Ino, please don't take this the wrong way, but have you ever really looked at Sasuke the person?"

"Sasuke the person? What do you mean? I've been in love with him before you were!" Ino shouted angrily.

"I didn't say 'in love with' I said looked at." Sakura replied. "Don't get mad at me because you can't see him."

"I can, Sakura! Don't think you're the only girl who has reached his heart!" Ino shouted anger filling her once more. Sakura just sighed.

"Ino, the fact that you're angry means you have, and you're not satisfied." Sakura replied. "He's not suddenly going to change and become the emotional and lovey-dovey guy, you've—we've all dreamed of since childhood."

"How did you deal with it?"

"Things were different for you and me, Ino. I figured out who Sasuke-san was by just hanging around him and Naruto for a couple months. We were somewhat friends, and the only Sasuke I knew was the one before me." Sakura paused as she looked down to Ino's defeated expression. "When I finally got up the courage to confess, he took the initiative out of the blue and asked me out."

"I don't get it. I loved him before you did. I loved him so much more." Tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I loved him first, and so much more than you."

"Ino, I'm sorry I'm selfish. Is that what you want me to say?" Sakura replied with a bored expression. "I can't change the past. You have to change your future." Sakura looked at her friend with pity and sighed. "Here's some advice, alright? With boys like Sasuke, you have to open your eyes wide to get the whole picture." Sakura smiled. "This world is not just black and white, it's multicolored."

"When did you become like this?"

"Every wound heals over, my dear." She stood up and looked out over the school with a wicked smirk on her face. Ino's words were caught in her throat as she glanced up at her best friend. The wind tossed up her strange lengths of hair into the air and flew about her head. Only one word could pop into Ino's mind as she looked up at the foreign girl before her. "Rebellion."

* * *

"You've got a girlfriend now. Shouldn't you go back to ignoring me?" Sakura said as she took a bite of her melon bread.

"Shouldn't you eat something other than bread for lunch everyday?"

"It's cheap." She replied.

"I could bring you lunch." He offered.

"You have a girlfriend." She took another bit of her bread and turned away from the boy.

"We're friends." He replied stubbornly.

"Don't use me for your own hidden agendas." Sakura mumbled as she took a final bite of her bread.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"Because..." He couldn't let the words escape his mouth. He clenched his fist and walked down the stairs slamming the door to the roof as he went.

* * *

"Sasuke, I-" Ino started to say.

"You want to breakup with me." He mumbled before she could finish. The two were currently standing outside the school building near the field wanting to have a little private couple time, before entering the cafeteria to talk with their friends.

"No!" Ino shouted as she punched him playfully. "I would never say that. You're my dream guy, who in the world would let you go." Her smile warmed his heart and cleared his doubts. A smile flashed across his visage, before disappearing back into the emotionless mask he wore. "I just wanted to say, I love you." He stared at her as he often did when she said those three words. "You've probably heard it a thousand times from me alone—not even counting all the girls who really like you—but I wanted this one to be special, because it's not like before when I loved the person who I thought you were." She blushed stumbling over her words. "Not like I didn't know who you were but I just want to make sure that" She bit her bottom lip out of nervousness. "That you understand that I understand who you are which is to say I just I love you, Sasuke and not like a crush, but I love you, and I wanted you to understand that it's a different love. Does that make sense?" By now the girl was a beet red color. "So yeah, what's for lunch today?" She smiled awkwardly.

He pulled the girl into his arms and held her, but inwardly sighed. This still didn't feel right. After two months of dating a girl whom he'd known—well somewhat known—it still didn't feel right. Things were moving along nicely though, and he had some suspicion that Sakura had had a chat with Ino to change so drastically in the relationship. It went from Ino being constantly disappointed at his lack of well emotion to an appreciation for every sign of emotion at all. It was kind of strange, and sometimes it felt forced. The real question here though was what to do? There was no reason to break it off with Ino—she was his perfect girl to be honest. She had a nice figure—very curvy with just the right sized bust—and was respected enough to keep the fan girls away from him. Still there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that told him it didn't feel right.

--

"You're still not looking for love, stupid." Sakura said as she bit into her bread. The pink haired girl was currently looking over the balcony looking down at Ino and Sasuke having their private little lovey-dovey-confessiony couple moment. She let out a soft sigh and leaned her face against the railing.

"Doesn't doing that depress you?" Naruto commented as he reached over and bit into her bread while she wasn't looking.

"Hey!" She punched him then turned her eyes back to the couple. "It does depress me, but not in the way you think it does."

"Really?" Naruto managed to stretch the word into a three syllables. Sakura pushed him away and sighed.

"You're so annoying sometimes." Sakura mumbled as she watched the couple walk into the school building holding hands disappearing out of sight. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"You've gotten pretty thin from those tiny lunches." Naruto said as he took bit the last bite of her bread.

"I blame you." Sakura grumbled as she glared at Naruto. He just smiled warmly. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "Why can't I just freeze time for us?"

* * *

"Sakura, I'm tired. I'm really tired." Ino sighed. Sakura and she were currently riding the bus heading towards the mall.

"Then why did you insist I go out with you?" Sakura asked as she stared out the window slightly bored. The two were quite a contrasting sight. Sakura looked rather casual with no make up on which was per norm for her, and her lip piercing was currently out with a clear plug to keep the hole open. She wore grey skinny jeans with a large blue zip up jacket that swallowed her whole and went to her thigh when she stood up along with a pair of worn dock martin's boots. Ino on the other hand was dolled up with light touches of make up. She had on a pink frilly top with a red skirt along with a matching purse that managed to be the in between shade of pink and red. Along with this she wore strappy shoes that had a slight heel. "And why did you wear an outfit that matches my hair?"

"That wasn't planned." Ino rolled her eyes and leaned onto Sakura's shoulder. "I'm never too tired for the mall silly."

"You're exhausting to be around, Ino." Sakura said as she continued to stare out the window. "So how are things going with Sasuke?"

"Really well actually," Ino said with a smile. "really well,"

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"I'm not. I'm just... tired. I think I'm going to break up with Sasuke." Ino said as the bus eased to a stop at the girl's destination.

"Why?"

"Well, I just want to test something." Ino sighed as she pulled Sakura up. Sakura lazily stayed in place not wanting to move.

"Testing your boyfriend is never a good idea."

"You're not a relationship expert, little miss." Ino said as she yanked hard once more and finally managed to lift the pink haired girl up.

"I hate malls..."

"And they hate you." The two waltzed in and immediately Ino took off for her favorite stores while Sakura was just dragged along. Ino would try on clothes that Sakura would comment on, though most of her comments were rather blunt. "Are you going to try anything on?"

"Preferably not," Sakura said as she inched away from Ino—that look in her eye wasn't good. It then became Ino's mission in life to throw nearly everything in the store at Sakura for her to try on. She quickly shoved Sakura into a changing stall and waited patiently for the girl to emerge. "Must I do this?"

"YES!" exclaimed Ino as the pink haired girl finally emerged in a maroon red dress that clung to her thin form. "Woah,"

"I knew it'd look bad..." mumbled Sakura as she turned around to head back into the stall.

"No, you look good." Ino said with wide eyes. Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked back into the stall. Sure, Sakura looked good in the dress, but what was more shocking was the fact that Sakura didn't look like Sakura for a moment. Perhaps it was because she always wore such large shirts that Ino never noticed Sakura's thin frame. The old Sakura was just a little meatier and still had baby fat. The old Sakura had a face wide with childhood innocence that always looked pure. Her forehead was huge and her eyes seemed a bit too big for her face. The old Sakura didn't look like the new Sakura at all. This Sakura had grown into her forehead, and her eyes seemed to match too. Sakura had a really fair complexion with not a blemish in sight. Her middle was small, but her legs were long, and her thin frame complimented them nicely. Her arms were small but muscle-ly. It was strange seeing how Sakura had finally gotten over her awkward phase. It made Ino a tiny bit jealous, before realizing that her chest was at least two letter sizes up in bra sizes. Plus Ino was just as thin, but curvier. Her skin was warm with a natural glow from being in the sun, but still a fair complexion. It's not as though Ino was jealous—well at least she'd like to think she wasn't jealous, but one boy changed that. Sasuke was good friends with Sakura even if he tried to hide it, but he was in love with Ino now. Yes, Sakura was no threat to her. At least, that's what she told herself.

* * *

"Even if you bring it, I'm not going to eat it." Sakura said as she stared at Sasuke opening her store bought bread. Currently she was on her favorite spot the whole school, the roof of the main building—it had the best view and was normally secluded. Sasuke had opened the door with two bentos in his hands. He smirked and grabbed her bread and tossed it off the building. "You son of a-"

"Eat." He shoved the bento into her arms and sat down next to her.

"Why must you make me life ten times more complicated?" Sakura grumbled as she opened the bento and glared at it.

"Just eat it." Sasuke said as he opened his own identical bento and began to chow down. The two sat in a comfortable silence.

--

"I was right." Ino bit her lip as she glanced at them from the roof of building one.

"Should you really be spying on them?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up at the clouds.

"I just wanted to see if the rumor was true." Ino said sadly as she looked at the three. "I heard he disappears during lunch after a bad breakup."

"What part of that rumor involves us spying on them?"

"I had a suspicion that the place where Sasuke disappears to is her side."

"Why did you break up with him then?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he looked up at the clouds. They were always so drama free.

--

"So... Ino ended our relationship." Sasuke mumbled

"I know." Sakura replied as she shoved some rice into her mouth.

"News has spread already?" Sasuke let out a dry laugh. Sakura gulped down the food still in her mouth and responded saying,

"No, Ino informed me of an intent to do something along the lines of a break up or something. I was kind of hoping she would listen to me and not test you." Sakura looked down at the bento then at her own stomach. "I feel fat now..." Sasuke glared at her. "Okay, I'm not." She rolled her eyes. "If you show her you're in pain, she'll probably take you back."

"I don't want her back." Sasuke replied almost too quickly.

"Were you planning on breaking up?"

"No,"

"Is it her test?"

"It only gives me more reason." Sasuke leaned onto Sakura's shoulder. "I don't feel like dating for the sake of dating."

"You're stupid." Sakura pushed him off. He looked at her strangely. "You told me, you weren't dating for the sake of dating anymore." Sakura punched him in the arm angrily.

"I wasn't, sheesh, she was." He grimaced.

"No, Ino loves you to an almost unhealthy point." Sakura replied.

"Maybe, it started out that way, but she's focused on proving something. I don't know why or how or whatever. It's like she's striving for something that someone else had. Not everyone is the same, and I'm no idiot." Sakura looked at him gravely.

"She wants us?"

"What?" Sasuke said confused.

"She wants what we have—I mean had." Sasuke just looked at her strangely. "She wants the relationship we had when we were dating. She wants the happiness I had with you. It's like I've become her ideal, because I was your first real relationship girlfriend. She isn't even thinking at all." Sakura bit her lip out frustration.

"What we had..... do you ever..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hm?" Sakura said not hearing him.

"Nothing. I just agreed."

* * *

"It was bound to happen." Kakashi said as he drank his coffee idly looking at Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura outside the window of his classroom. Sakura was across the field from the two of them, but their eyes would unknowingly glance at the pink haired girl who seemed content to make daisy chains rather than participate in P.E. "Now the only question is who will heal her?"

"What are you looking at Kakashi?" Anko said as she entered his room on a whim.

"My three favorite students are in love with each other."

"Oooo, sounds like quite a dilemma."

"Yep, I wonder how Sakura will take it when Naruto and Sasuke announce their relationship." Anko joked.

"I wonder who she loves more now."

"Doesn't she love the Uchiha boy?"

"Well, for a time, but I'm not sure who she loves more."

* * *

"Sakura, do you ever wonder miss being with me?" His voice was whisked away by the wind and the pink haired girl just stared at him in wonder. Her wide green eyes always looked so comforting as if the world depended on her being emotionally strong enough to carry everyone's weight—even when he was comforting her. Even when they weren't looking at him like now, they always were comforting as if she needed to care for the world itself.

"I can't hear you, I hope you know that." She laughed. He stared at her thoughtfully. "Hey, I've been thinking on how to fix you." He turned away from the wind and spoke,

"I'm broken?"

"Very much so," Sakura laughed. Her hair had been somehow forced into braids that laid out gently at her shoulders if not for the wind tossing them about. It made Sakura look more innocent and it captivated Sasuke—far more than it should have. "So anyway—back to fixing you—what do you regret more than anything in the world right now?"

His first response wouldn't come out so instead he replied, "My parent's death."

"Wrong—oddly enough" She said it as gently as possible. "The correct answer should have been breaking it off with Karin or Ino, though the latter broke up with you..."

"You're insane."

"You claim to want a real relationship with love, but you're not pursuing it. You find girls who suit your tastes visually, but you never judge them on their-" Sasuke stared at her as more 'words of wisdom on love' spouted from her mouth. At some point, the wind had started blowing harshly and the wind had started to carry away her words not that he minded. He already knew his problem, but he couldn't admit, and she was too blind to notice it. Sakura had blindfolded her eyes in order to protect herself. It allowed her to see things objectively and gave her an amazing perception, but it still was a blindfold.

"You're annoying." He interrupted her. She made an angry face and punched him angrily but he could see her eyes smiling. "Do you know what's my problem?"

"Problems," She smirked.

"None of those girls are-" His words were carried away by a gust of wind, and she couldn't hear but unlike last time, her eyes were focused on him. Her eyes widened for a moment, before returning to the normal comfortingly innocent gaze she always held. Had his message finally been conveyed?

"I didn't catch that last part." No. At this point, he should have let out a sigh of relief, but he hadn't—he couldn't. The undeniable fact was he was looking for her in everyone—everything. Every girl he dated he searched for things that he'd found in Sakura as a friend and girlfriend. He knew that Ino was changing in order for them to go out which is probably why he went out with her in the first place and the only reason they stayed together happily was due to her changing into Sakura. He hadn't even noticed it until Ino did something that Sakura had done once in the exact same fashion. The only thing different was their physical appearance what with Ino being taller and chestier model like girl and Sakura being a short flat chested athletic girl. He always enjoyed more filled out women, but somehow that changed. Everyone claimed Sakura had changed, but the truth was Sakura hadn't change—she changed everyone else. Well maybe that wasn't true, but he did know for sure that she had changed him long before she supposedly changed.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I still-" Naruto began to say. After weeks and weeks of preparation, Naruto finally built up the courage to ask Sakura out again. They were on the roof as per usual during lunch time.

"I forgot about that chemistry test today!" Sakura announced interrupting him.

"But-" It was too late, Sakura had already taken off down the stairs for her chemistry book. No doubt she would run into the lunch room and ask the smartest person in the room to help her review Chemistry. He sighed for a moment but grinned trying to remain positive. She wasn't avoiding it, was she? He shook that thought away trying to remain positive and ran down after her having no other reason to say up on the rooftop.

* * *

"Why is this happening? Why can't Sasuke just fall in love with Ino and Naruto with Hinata?" Sakura sighed and looked out the window of her studio apartment. "A pink blush stained her cheeks. "I hate my stupid friends."

"Ouch," Sai said as he entered the room.

"Not you," Sakura replied. "I only hate the ones who are stupid."

"Ah, now that that's cleared up, there's an art gallery that has featured me and my amazing works." He bragged. Sakura gave him a look of doubt. "They paid me."

"Serious?" Her eyes lit up. He nodded.

"It's going to open to the public tomorrow, but there's a grand opening tonight and I'm allowed a guest." He pulled out an invitation from his pocket and smiled.

"See, it's at times like these I'm glad you don't have any other friends besides me." Sakura stood up and reached for the invitation only for Sai to put it up in the air.

"I have other friends."

"None of them are me!" Sakura protested as she latched onto Sai's arm reaching for the invitation.

"That's for sure. My other friends aren't midgets." Sai said as he stretched his arm higher up. Sakura just glared at him. He laughed and handed her the invite. "Get ready in five minutes or else I'm leaving you." Sai soon disappeared out her door and headed to his own apartment. Sakura smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Leave it to Sai to make her forget her bad mood. Immediately Sakura put on the first—and really only dress she owned, because frankly Ino had forced her to buy it on their outing at the mall. It was a simple black spaghetti strap dress with a ribbon just below the bust that flared out ending mid thigh—to match this plain dress she wore a black ribbon choker along with black ballet flats that had ribbons almost up to her knees. She styled her hair in a side part and pinned back the long strands of hair with a ribbon in her hair though a couple fell around framing her face. She put on lacy black gloves that went to her wrist and was out the door waiting for Sai. He exited wearing a formal long sleeve black shirt with a black tie and black pants. He stared at her. She stared at him.

"Why are you in funeral attire?" They asked at the same time. Immediately they laughed, linked arms, and went on their way.

"This is the one that I insisted had to be in here." Sai pointed out. Sakura looked up at the painting and was shocked. Sai leaned over and whispered in her ear, "This was during the time you had just moved in and wouldn't speak to anyone. Everyday you sat there at your window sill as if contemplating jumping. I always wanted to get to know that doll like girl and ask her if she needed someone to catch her."

"You're so lame..." Sakura pushed her jokingly and smiled warmly. It was a picture of their small rundown five story apartment complex. Each room had their respective owners in it doing something shown by a silhouette except for the fifth floor where a girl was looking sitting on the window sill looking up at the clouds dazed as a boy standing on the street before the apartment complex was looking up at the girl with a sunflower in his hand.

"I knew it'd cheer you up."

"So you dressed in funeral attire?" Sakura smirked.

"Speak for yourself." He laughed. "Anything else you want to look at?"

"I pretty much came here for the free food, and we ate that before looking at that picture so...."

"You are horrible." He sighed and started leading Sakura out of the gallery.

"By the way, since that is the one you insisted which one did they insist upon?" She looked back but was stopped.

"Nothing special—a sunflower you forced me to practice drawing."

"Ah, okay." She found this acceptable, and Sai was able to leave without letting Sakura find out the drawing was really a detailed picture of Sakura holding a sunflower with a sad forlorn expression on her face.

* * *

"What's this one called?"

"'The Girl in Room 505'," The curator responded with glee.

"Who drew this?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the portrait entranced by it.

"Some artist named Sai—what a find right? He was just some art student who was drawing people's portraits for some money using this picture as an example. I had to have it in here." The curator said proudly. "Earlier tonight, he arrived with the model herself but left without letting anyone speak to the girl."

"Ah, thank you," Sasuke replied as he stared at the picture. There was something familiar about the girl in this particular work of art, if only it wasn't charcoal. The girl was exceedingly beautiful and had really pretty features, but that wasn't what drew him to the picture. It was the fact that once he laid eyes on it he couldn't look away, something about the portrait drew him in—perhaps it was the strange expression on her face or the way she held the sunflower as if her life depended on it. The lack of color blinded him, but soon he would see.

* * *

"You're asking my permission to put my face in a newspaper?" Sakura said in disbelief as she glared at Sai who had barged into her apartment with arms full of flowers and ice cream. "This either means you're bribing me or that you already did it and need something to cushion the blow." He laughed uneasily. "Which newspaper and where in the newspaper?"

"You know... just the Gazette and on the front page of the Art section."

"Surrender your ice cream, and we're cool." Sakura smiled.

"Really?" His face brightened.

"Sure, it's that one of our apartment complex, right?" Immediately cold sweat began to form at the nape of his neck.

"Technically yes...." He mumbled, and Sakura against her better judgment just laughed and didn't think anything of the technicality.

"Wow, that's a beautiful picture of Sakura," Naruto commented idly. He was currently in class early for once and was watching Sasuke read the newspaper. Sauske normally just skimmed a few things to be updated on his family's company, and as he grabbed the section he wanted, he had accidentally lifted up the art section.

"What?" Sasuke looked at the picture to recognize it from the gallery. "That's not Sakura." This girl's hair was long and cut all the same length, and there were no piercings in sight.

"Well, it's not an up-to-date picture of her, but it's her probably from late last year." Naruto commented. "It's probably because you didn't really see much her after you dumped her, but she kept her hair long for a good month, before chopping it all off and then re-growing it into that long-ish short-ish hair. Cause at that point, she started talking to you again." Naruto considered that moment her turning point and smiled. It marked the time she could finally look away from Sasuke and became independent almost like the person she was now. Sasuke gazed at the picture.

"Did she really look like this?" Sasuke said. That was all he could say.

"Who knows? Ask the artist." Naruto mumbled. He was too concerned with the way that Sasuke was looking at Sakura in the picture. It couldn't be possible, no, Sasuke couldn't fall back in love with Sakura.

"When did you start modelling?" Sasuke asked as he barged onto the rooftop Sakura always occupied at lunch.

"Food first!" She demanded. As much as she hated having to accept his food, she had given up and not only took it but depended on it everyday. He was about to hand it to her outstretched hand only to pull back.

"When?"

"I don't, my friend is a stalker who likes to draw me when I'm not paying attention." Sakura pouted, and Sasuke oblidged dropping the lunch into her waiting hands. "Thank you, you may leave now." She joked, but to her surprise he did leave—very abruptly. "That was odd..." She shrugged and dug into her bento thinking nothing of the occasion, but the truth was her protective cage of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai separate but together was being shattered irrevocably.

* * *

When was the first time he looked at Haruno Sakura as Haruno Sakura? It wasn't well until they had officially fallen in love with Francine's Place and claimed it as their personal hangout spot. He might not have ever noticed it until someone pointed out something in his drawings.

"Sai, you draw this girl alot. Who is she?" The girl next to him asked. This girl was always romantically interested in Sai—and even then, she was only probing him to make sure that Sakura wasn't his girlfriend. This was the one down side to taking a community college course on art—lots of people he didn't want to talk to him, talking to him.

"A girl who lives in my apartment complex,"

"She kind of seems more than that, Sai. Is she your girlfriend?" The girl was trying her best to not look too curious, but the burning passion in her eyes gave her away.

"No, she's just a girl who is always around."

"From the way you sketch her, she isn't just the girl always around... is she?" The girl looked sad. Sai just stared at the picture he was sketching at the moment and realized it was Sakura again. Most of his drawings had become portraits trying to capture her strange expressions.

_"Sakura, you always look the same when I see you."_

_ "Thank you?" She said as she pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_ "Such a pretty girl, did you know I watch you nearly everyday looking out from your balcony?" She nodded. "You look like you're considering jumping off and dying." _

_ "I am." _

_ "Why?"_

_ "I'm broken." Her laughter never reached her eyes. It's always bothered me. No matter what expression she makes it never reaches those deep green eyes. _

_ "I'm okay with that,"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I'm gay." _

_ "Huh, okay?" She smiled at me, and I knew it was genuine, but it wouldn't reach her eyes. I don't know why it bothered me so much. This girl was literally no different from other girls up until a month ago, when her smiles stopped reaching her eyes. _

_ "How long have I known you?"_

_ "Since I moved into the apartment complex... about a month?"_

_ "Well that's how long you've known who I was, but I knew who you were." She arched an eyebrow at me confused. "You were the pretty girl at parties always on Uchiha Sasuke's arm, happy to just fit in with your crowd of friends." Her expression didn't turn downcast like I expected. It became pensive and thoughtful like she was agreeing with me. "What changed you?" _

_ "Things I wouldn't wish on my worst enemies." She let out a dry laugh, but I could see the fear in her eyes. "Even if I close my eyes, it's stained on my eyelids." He placed his hands in front of her eyes._

_ "Now can you see?"_

_ "Heh, no, I can't." I could feel wet tears upon my hand, but I ignored it—she probably wouldn't want anyone to catch her crying. She smiled, and this was the first time I realized that Sakura had a tender, loving soul desperate for an escape. I would gladly provide it until her heart gets repaired. _

_ "There's a smile now." _

"Sakura," Said girl turned her head and looked to the owner of the voice. "I—we want you to decide right now." Sakura arched an eyebrow as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai were standing at the door of her apartment. "Pick one of us."

"You're not seriously doing this." She said in disbelief.

"Pick one."

"I know I've been selfish and stuff but... I'm so weak..." She looked at the floor and sighed. "I can't pick one, so I'll learn to live without any of you." Her bright shining smile did not reach her eyes, but there wasn't sadness in her eyes. Was it relief? "I'm sorry for bothering you all."

"No-"

"I know what you want, but..." Her eyes wouldn't meet theirs. "Goodbye." She turned and walked away without looking back.

* * *

True to her word, she distanced herself from them and spent most of her time idly with no one in particular. She spoke to anyone and everyone, and at times she would even speak to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai, but their conversations were all superficial and nothing like what they'd wanted.

"Sakura, I can't help but think you're lonely." Ino stood at Sakura's side the whole time irritated at her best friend's complete ignorance of Sasuke who paid her the utmost attention publicly. Ino felt jealous and angry, but the problem lied with Sasuke not Sakura, so she tried her best to hide her irritation.

"That's because I am, but it's about time I learned to stand on my own two feet." Sakura replied.

"Why can't you just give in and admit you need your little circle of protection from Naruto, Sai, and.... Sasuke?" She whispered the final name.

"You don't understand. I need to stand on my own for one."  
"Why? Can't you see what trouble you're making?" Ino's irritation was at its peak at this moment. "Hinata can't stand to be around you. Sasuke doesn't acknowledge anyone ever. Naruto isn't much better, even though he talks, he just seems lifeless. Naruto and Sasuke aren't speaking, and if they do speak, it's a fight over stupid crap. It's not even friendly fighting, it's full on fist fights, and you walk around like you're not involved?!"

"I know, Ino..." Sakura mumbled sadly. "I know I'm the cause of it all, but I need to focus on myself... I can't..."

"That's bullshit. You're not the same girl you were a month ago Sakura. The Sakura I know would dive in and stop the two of them selflessly and help me try to get back together with Sasuke and push Hinata towards Naruto and..." Ino demanded.

"I know...."

"What is so important that you'd ignore all this chaos? That you'd ignore how you're hurting me! You already stole Sasuke, the least you could do is take him away so I'll stop liking him."

"I won't apologize." Sakura replied, though she couldn't look Ino in the eye.

"What made you change so drastically?"

"I don't want to remember."  
"Tell me!" Ino demanded. Sakura sighed.  
"I was......" Sakura whispered the last word in Ino's ear and looked away sadly. "Everytime I close my eyes, I can see it happening over and over again." Ino's eyes widened and she stepped back trying to catch herself. "I used the three of them as a perfect support system to shield me from the world, but it's time I learned to stand without them."

"But..."

"It's hard to explain. Imagine being in a dark room. Instead of trying to find your way out, you put on a blindfold so it is self-induced darkness—something you can control. But in reality, you're not helping yourself at all. You haven't let your eyes adjust to the dark room, so you can eventually escape and see the light." With that said, Sakura walked out.

* * *

"It's been two years to get back to point we once stood with her. Are you willing to risk it all for such an upset again?" Sai asked. "Am I willing?" After two years, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai all on their own managed to find their way back in Sakura's presence as her closest friends. After leaving her alone, it really did seem to improve the girl's aura somehow, and most of the time she exuberated happiness and the warmth she possessed before all the trouble. Sasuke had fallen for her, Naruto had always loved her, and Sai just didn't like sharing his toys. They met up once more after figuring out that Sakura deliberately let them back in at the same time.

"I don't like sharing." Sasuke replied.

"I need definition." Naruto stood firm. Sai sighed.

"Then let's ask her." The three determined boys waltzed into her anatomy class catching everyone's attention.

"Sakura!" Naruto announced. Immediately the pink haired girl looked down at them warmly. All signs of darkness were erased, Sakura was light and pure once more. Her hair had grown out long past her back with no dye in sight. Her piercing had long been taken out and left a tiny scar on her lower lip. She thought that her rebel look would be unprofessional in her future career of doctor.

"Hey boy toys!" She replied with a wave. The professor looked irritated as the rest of the class looked amused.

"Can this wait-"

"Nope." Sasuke glared at the man which effectively shut him up. With all eyes on them, they looked striaght at the pink haired girl and proclaimed once more,

"We want you to decide right now."

"Oh, is that it? You don't have to be all dramatic and ask me in front of the class?" Sakura laughed. "What happened to the chivalry of fighting each other to the death?"

"That's ridiculous."

"True,"

"So choose." Sai replied. Her laughter was his reply.

"Are you sure I'm not replaceable, after all I'm dirty?" She was addressing them all simultaneously. None of them could answer, and Sakura laughed. "I mean one of you replaced me already... so-"

"Sakura!" The boys demanded.

"You'll support me no matter who I choose?" Sakura asked curiously. The boys nodded. "Fine, I pick you."

* * *

AUTHOR'S EXPLANATIONS: I will explain nothing and everything if you PM your questions. I left a lot of things to be vague, because I think it's more fun that way. It's an open ending, so choose whoever you want, but the ending choice is kind of implied throughout the fiction. Regardless, it is OPEN so imagine whomever you'd like.

Review if you'd like, a comment is always appreciated.

Flames keep my fireplace nice and toasty, so I welcome them with opened arms. :D


End file.
